


下雪吧

by GinnySue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 06:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19883386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnySue/pseuds/GinnySue
Summary: 德拉科讨厌圣诞节，而金妮•韦斯莱是圣诞节女王。当金妮听说德拉科不喜欢她最喜欢的节日时，她决定做些事情。





	下雪吧

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Let It Snow](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/500212) by hpangel. 



“就下吧，就下吧，下雪吧！”金妮•韦斯莱一边悬挂槲寄生，一边唱道。

她咯咯笑着将植物挂在栏杆和教室的门上。当卢娜漫不经心地说，如果能看到最不可能的人被迫接吻，那一定很有趣，她就开始部署了这个针对全校的陷阱。金妮立刻有了一个狡猾的主意：在不同学院的人相遇的地方悬挂槲寄生。毕竟，她是弗雷德和乔治的妹妹。

金妮也是少数帮忙装饰公共休息室的学生之一。出于对霍格沃茨家养小精灵的礼貌，她会在午夜溜下楼，为圣诞气氛做最后的完善。

快乐的红发女孩靠在主楼梯上，对一串不稳固的槲寄生施魔法时，她不小心失足了。

走向办公室的麦格就正好看见了一团赤褐色的卷发从栏杆翻了下去。

“哦！”金妮叫道。她紧密双眼，等着和大厅冰冷的石头地板亲密接触。然而，当她再次睁开眼睛时，她倒在了一个坚硬、却绝不会是地板的东西上。

金妮尖叫着跳出德拉科·马尔福的怀里，脸红得很厉害。她刚刚正趴在他结实的胸膛上。他因为常年打魁地奇而强壮的双臂支撑着她。幸亏她的院长过来了，让她省去了开口的困扰。

“哦，谢天谢地，韦斯莱小姐，你要吓死我了。我必须承认，我的反射弧不如从前了，如果不是马尔福先生，就有大麻烦了。”

这让年轻的红发女孩脸红得更厉害了，她将目光从坏笑的金发男孩身上移开了。

“没关系，教授。女孩们一直喜欢……掉在我怀里。我只是碰巧经过。”马尔福懒洋洋地说道。

他的暗示似乎让麦格受到了冒犯，她奖励了斯莱特林二十分，然后就离开了。坏笑的马尔福没有再看一眼慌乱的女孩，就头也不回地走开了。

金妮继续假装好像很喜欢她的长袍前襟，马尔福离去的脚步声让她回了神。

“等等！”她叫道，但她不知道要如何处理这种状况。她哥哥的敌人刚刚在一场可怕的事故中救了她。

德拉科停下脚步，转头看向她，扬起了一条精致的眉毛。

“韦斯莱？”

金妮又开始慌乱了。每次面对可爱的男孩时，她总是这个样子。但这可不是普通的可爱男孩。他是德拉科·马尔福啊。全校最渴求的男孩。他是斯莱特林的事实只增加了他的吸引力。女孩们喜欢坏男孩。尤其是十六岁的女孩们。

“嗯，谢谢你。还有，圣诞快乐。”她说道。

德拉科哼了一声。“对，快乐个大头鬼。”他转身走向了地牢。

金妮将头歪向一边，德拉科·马尔福不喜欢圣诞节？

!#$&

晚上，金妮回到宿舍的时候还在沉思这件事。马尔福这种人不喜欢圣诞节，似乎有点奇怪。金妮不喜欢圣诞节还比较合理，因为她家不太富裕，一大家子人没有太多期待。德拉科可是含着金汤匙出生的独子。

“怎么会有人讨厌圣诞节呢？”金妮十分困惑地摇着头。不会的。虽然德拉科曾经让她不开心，可他确实救了她，所以，她打算回报他。她要让德拉科·马尔福喜欢圣诞节。这是一个欢乐的时刻；也是金妮挑战自我的时刻。谁知道呢？或许会很有趣……

!#$&

很幸运，金妮和马尔福是少数决定圣诞节假期留下的人。金妮通常很喜欢留下欣赏银装素裹的场地。可是今年，不知为什么，虽然有霜，却没有一丁点雪花。金妮一边散步，一边沉思，这时，她发现远处有一个人影。

那人披着厚重的冬季斗篷，双手插在口袋里。他的金发很亮，在身后深色森林的映衬下无比夺目。直到她站在他身后，他也没有表现出他已经看见她了。他们沉默地站了几分钟，一起注视着结冰的湖面，接着，金妮开口了。

“你为什么救我？”

德拉科终于转过身，并耸了耸肩。

“我不能让你掉下来，麦格还在场呢。如果我一点表现都没有，看上去可不太好。另外，也算是你掉进我的怀里，我根本没必要接住你。”

他的语调很轻柔，并没有恶意，这让金妮很震惊。他似乎很悲伤。

“你为什么讨厌圣诞节？”她又问道。

“你总是问这么多问题吗？”他反问。

金妮立刻回答：“对。”

德拉科摇了摇头。“说来话长。”

“我有时间。”金妮催促道。

“你为什么在意？”德拉科苦涩地问道。

“你为什么一直避开问题？”金妮轻声问道。

德拉科挫败地叹了口气。如果不回答这个女孩的问题，他可能会永不安宁。

“对我来说，圣诞节一直没什么乐趣。哪怕在我还小的时候也是一样。我的父亲禁止我们庆祝。没有冬青，没有花环，没有树。没有灯光，没有装饰，甚至没有礼物。只有我母亲极力坚持或者为了做做样子时，我父亲才会送我礼物。你或许会惊讶，但我父亲是一个无情的混蛋。”

他深吸了口气，又继续说了下去。

“当外面下雪时，我总是必须待在屋里。看其他孩子们在外面跑来跑去。我的父亲不允许我像个流氓一样乱窜。我从小被灌输了恰当的礼仪，而缺失了作为孩童的其他部分。没有欢笑，没有奔跑，没有无忧无虑。我年纪越大，就越讨厌这个我不被允许享受的节日。哪怕在学校，我也讨厌看见其他人因为这种肤浅的庆祝而感到快乐。”

金妮不知道是什么驱使了她，她伸出一只戴手套的手，将他的大手从外套口袋里拉出，并握住了它。高个男孩并没有对这个举动表现出惊讶。他注视着森林深处，金妮看着他，突然有了一个主意。

“当我还小时，我的母亲总是做薄荷热巧克力和姜饼。她说，你吃了薄荷和姜饼才算是过了圣诞节。家养小精灵做的姜饼虽然和我妈妈做的不一样，但也很棒，我妈妈还给我寄了一包可可，你想加入我吗？”

德拉科看了一眼身边有些脸红的红发女孩。

“你为什么对我这么好？”

金妮耸了耸肩。“没有人应该讨厌圣诞节。这不公平。你父亲的行为很残忍。他剥夺了一个孩子最宝贵的东西。纯真。难怪你一直这么冷冰冰的。”

德拉科的嘴微微翘了起来。这是金妮见过他露出最近乎微笑的表情。

“一些姜饼和可可应该不会杀了我。”

金妮喜笑颜开。

“如果你真的这样死了，最糟糕的事情不过是，如果我想约马尔福的话就得跟梅林提要求了。”

德拉科的银色眉毛消失在了头发中，他的吃惊表情让金妮咯咯笑了起来。

“那是一句玩笑吗，韦斯莱？”

“那要看它有不有趣。”

德拉科摇了摇头，开始走向城堡。韦斯莱在和他调情吗？

他们来到厨房，坐在家养小精灵的椅子上，面前的桌上放着一杯热气腾腾的巧克力和一盘姜饼人，有些小人是黑头发的，还戴着眼镜，很可能是多比凭着对大难不死的男孩的喜爱制作的。德拉科愉快地咬掉了那些小人的头，金妮对他翻着白眼。当他们喝完第五杯热巧克力后，金妮开始觉得有点晕眩。德拉科的脸有些发红，两个人似乎都笑得停不下来了。

“我觉得，”金妮打着嗝说，“热巧克力里不仅有薄荷。”

德拉科用力地点着头。“对，我必须赞同。”他在小凳子上摇摇晃晃地说。

金妮突然活跃了起来。

“德拉科！”

“干嘛？”

“我想跑。”

“什么？”

金妮扑向金发男孩。“来呀！”她抓住德拉科的胳膊，快乐地穿过了肖像画洞口。

德拉科一边咕哝着“疯狂的红毛”，一边不情愿地跟在她的身后。他跟随着她不稳的步伐，一直跑到了大厅。当德拉科再次停下，眼睛恢复焦距后，他冷静地走向喝醉了的金妮，她正打算旋转。可怜的女孩醉醺醺地算错了她到楼梯的距离，几欲摔倒。德拉科飞奔过去，及时抓住了她。

“你养成了一个非常不幸的习惯，黄鼠狼。”德拉科平稳地说。

他的头离金妮非常近，他温暖的呼吸让她的脸颊发痒。金妮不知道是距离还是加了烈酒的热巧克力，他的触碰让暖流从她的脸颊传到了脚趾，她不由自主地颤抖了一下。

德拉科的头在旋转。他突然意识到，金妮的粉红脸颊和嘴唇与他近在咫尺。他真想知道，自己是否还能品尝到他们刚刚吃过的热巧克力和姜饼的味道……他摇了摇头，想让自己清醒一些。

“热巧克力里有什么？”

金妮正要回答，却觉得有冰凉的东西落到了她的鼻子上。她抬起头，发现那东西从天上纷纷扬扬飘了下来。雪落到了德拉科的头发上，他抬起了头。金妮发出一声喜悦的尖叫，从斯莱特林怀里挣脱出来，在小雪中转起了圈。娇小的红发女孩转得太多，很快就一屁股坐在了地上。

德拉科靠在门口看着她。她伸着腿坐在雪中，抬头快乐地看着天空。一片白色占据了他的视线，他正在考虑要不要也加入她，这时，一个雪球正中他的额头，雪顺着他的衣领滑了进去。

“中招了！”金妮叫道。

德拉科将头发上的雪抖掉，冲向咯咯笑的金妮，想要收拾她。结果引发了一场雪球大战和雪地中的摔跤。时间过得很快，等到结束的时候，他们已经全身是雪，也都湿透了。

金妮和德拉科并排躺在雪地上，看着大片的雪花飘落。她的呼吸变成了大团白雾，她的眼睛闪闪发亮。她可以听见德拉科在她的身边喘气，她抓住了他的手，像之前那样紧紧握住，但是这次，她发觉他也握住了她，她露出微笑，转头看向他。

“看到了？圣诞节现在不那么糟糕了吧？”

德拉科没有立刻回答。他真的不知道要说什么。他好像……从来都没有这么快乐过。而他和金妮·韦斯莱玩得这么开心，让他有点紧张。

他的沉默让金妮皱起了眉头。

“怎么了？”

德拉科回了神。

“没什么，韦斯莱。”

他站起身。“我们应该回去吧，要冻死了。”

金妮的眉头皱了起来，现在又变回了“韦斯莱”？金妮看着他往回走，很想知道是什么毁了此刻。她站起身，立刻跟了上去，在他回到地牢之前抓住了他的胳膊。对她来说，这是一个大胆的行为，若非在酒精的驱使下，她不会这样。

“德拉科。”她轻声说，“别走。”

她语调中的乞求让他停了下来。他为什么这么冷淡？她只是想要帮助他。他只是懦弱得无法承认她给他带来的感觉。他张开嘴，不知道该说些什么，这时，金妮笑了。她正看着他头顶上十英尺的地方。他随着她的目光，看到一串槲寄生在火光中闪闪发亮，正是那串让他们相遇的槲寄生。

“槲寄生。”德拉科没必要地说。

“槲寄生。”金妮重复道。

在德拉科可以阻止她之前，她就轻轻将嘴唇贴上了他光滑白皙的脸颊。她退了回去，脸上浮起一抹红晕，但她一直面无表情。

“我要走了。”德拉科低声说。他不知道自己为什么放低声音。他只是知道，他需要在做出什么令自己后悔的事情之前离开这里。

金妮盯着石头地板，点了点头，那天早晨，他就是在这块石头地板上救了她。她松开了他的手，转身走向格兰芬多塔。德拉科看着她转过身，心脏在胸膛里跳得很厉害。

“哦，我他妈在干嘛呢？”他想，然后大步走向前，抓住金妮的腰，将她转过身来。

“是圣诞节对吗？”他微笑着说，他瞥了一眼金妮脸上的笑容，然后亲吻了她的嘴唇。

她踮起脚尖，自然而然地揽住他的脖子，热情地回吻。当他们终于气喘吁吁地分开时，他们脸红地抱着对方，脸上都挂着笑容。

“你是计划好的吧？”德拉科在她的发丝中喃喃道。

“什么？德拉科·马尔福的终极诱惑？当然是计划好的。”金妮开玩笑道。

德拉科笑了起来。金妮吓了一跳，她还没听见他笑过呢。他笑得真可爱。

“圣诞节快乐，德拉科。”

“圣诞节快乐，金妮。”他又吻了她。

**「完」**


End file.
